Usuario discusión:Makoto Nara
Archivo:Madara_vs_Hashirama_by_dTealia.png BIENBENIDOS A LA CHARLA DE MAKOTO NARA DEJEN AQUI SUS COMENTARIOS Existen muchas teorias sobre quien podria ser tobi, podriamos estar dias dando hipotesis de quien puede ser, podria ser :obito, hijo menor de savio de los 6 caminos, hijo mayor, shisui uchiha, etc, etc.Hai una conclusion logica a la﻿ que llegamos, posee adn de senju, ya que aunque no puede utilisar el elemento madera, puede usar un sharingan con abilidades espesiales, al igual que shisui, ya que tobi no tiene un mangekyu sharingan, tambien conose mucho de la historia del mundo shinobi, desde el sabio de los 6 caminos hasta el momento actual no presisamente tiene que haber estado en ese momento, podria ser que ubiera investigado, al igual que orochimaru, tambien tiene facilidad para engañar, ya que durante un buen tiempo se iso pasar por un torpe que queria entrar en akatsuki, sin embargo cuando se rebelo que el era el﻿ lider de akatsuki, adquirio una personalidad mas seria, por eso me parese ami que el mas probable sea obito uchiha, ya que debido al caracter de obito podria ser que fuera desendiente del clan senju, y si obito fuera desendiente del clan senju, al despertar el sharingan tambien ubiera despertado su habilidad espacial, al igual que shisui, mientras que kakashi tubo que despartar el mangekio sharingan para utilisar la abilidad espesial, podria ser que cuando las rocas cayeron ensima de obito, el miedo a morir ubiera despertado su habilidad espacial y lo ubiera teletransportado a otra dimension, y asi se ubiera salbado, ademas, estube pensando y﻿ se como justificar que tobi tuviera dos sharingan cuando le ba a poner a sasuke los hojos de itachi se be una pared que esta llena de sharingans, pudiera ser que el se ubiera implantado﻿ uno, y por ser desendiente del clan senju tiene mas resistencia que la gente comun, ademas tobi no lo penso dos veses antes de sacrificar su ojo izkierdo, eso es porque ese ojo era un sharingan comun que lo tenia para utilisar el izanagi, en caso de una emergensia, como danzo que tenia los sharingan en su braso, pero no los usaba todo el tiempo ademas tobi nunca se teletransporto usando su ojo izkierdo, eso muestra que su sharingan izkierdo era diferente﻿ de su sharingan derecho, ademas, hai que recodar lo que obito le dijo a kakashi,"en el mundo ninjaaquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria" y luego obito dijo"si eso no me hace ser un verdadero ninja, destruire a aquellos que se hacen llamar ninjas", como todos sabemos en el mundo nija muy pocos sigen la ideologia de obito quisas cuando obito se recupero y vio que el mundo ninja en el que vivia no habia cambiado nada, se enojo, y desidio cumplir lo que le dijo a kakashi, y destruir a aquellos que se acen llamar ninja, ademas, quisas en ese mismo tiempo mas o menos, se haya enterado de la muerte de rin, ese dolor, mas el ver cuanta gente moria por culpa del mundo ninja, entonces decidio hacer algo, y﻿ tomo un camino equivocado, al igual que nagato, ademas con su jutsu de teletransportacion puede ir a cualquier lugar asi se le pudo hacer mas facil consegir toda la informacion que tiene, y con esa informacion haber llegado a su propia conclusion, y en base a ello haber creado un plan, el cual esta llevando a cabo haora, en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi. Igual, hay un biejo provervio que dice"el sabio conoce el don de la paciencia, pero el inesparto se encamina al desastre". tarde o temprano sabremos quien es tobi. Makoto Nara (discusión) 00:55 1 ago 2012 (UTC)Makoto Nara Re: Tu mensaje Hola, bueno un gusto. Mira la teoria sobre Obito muy buena y eso, pero ya se ha comprobado que pro mas cosas y explicaciones que le encontreis es imposible que sea él, pero de verdad te admiro por haber escrito tanto... si eso es ser vago entonces yo dejare de llamarme vago jaja, en serio cuando vi eso me quede O.o y me pregunte si yo leeria todo eso, pero fue interesante, buen proverbio chico muy sabio... sobre la academia estaís apuntado solo debes revisar para ver tu primera prueba. Otra cosa relajado sorbe las faltas, al principio yo no sabia nada, hasta confundi esto con otra cosa... y escrbia mas horrores ortograficos (como dice un amigo mio de aquí) que cualquiera pero es algo que con el tiempo se puede solucionar, jaja quisiera ver esa determinación a la hora de ditar seria un exito, solo una cosa me has intrigado tanto que te pedire el favor de si puedes entrar al chat para hablar contigo. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario Discusión:When the World Comes Down 02:26 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Academia Hola Makoto,te aviso de que tienes tres días para completar tu primera misión es decir hasta el día 6, si no la reportas en mi disusión o en la de el Hokage en el plazo estipulado serás expulsado de la Academia,además tienes que saber que cada misión tendrá un nivel de dificultad superior por lo que debes ponerte las pilas, | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 11:50 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Porque editaste y cambiaste mi perfil?? 17:56 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Veras si no sabes eso se entinde pero no entiendo que hacias editando un perfil ajeno y por ende privado y encima gravarlo eso amigo mio es vandalismo y borre las imagenes xq hay reglas con respecto a ellas no pueden ser mas de dos Fan arts (imagenes hechas por fans de naruto, y no extraidas fielmente del manga o anime) y estos deven llevar el nombre del usuario, no pueden ser repetidas y demas reglas asi que antes de hacer algo te recomiendo leer las reglas de la Wiki 14:00 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Aparentemente en verdad no sabes nada de nada, primero mi perfil es privado en el sentido de q solo yo puedo editarlo xq es informacion personal, en el momento q editaste el perfil se convirtio en un vandalismo, segundo mi dever es hacer cmplir las reglas, y el tuyo como usuario leerlas antes de hacer las cosas y ultima yo no entre a tu perfil, las imagenes se borran sin la necesidad de editar el perfil, es decir el unico q vandalizo un perfil fuiste tu, no cumpliste las relgas y ahora discutes con un ADM son tres razones de bloqueo, mas las de otro ADM que tambien me dijo de bloquearte asi q te recomiendo tranquilizarte y aceptar tu error y comenzar a tranquilizarte 16:45 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Re-Kage Depende de cada Kage dime de que aldea eres y masomenos te digo el tiempo 21:29 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Fan Arts Hola, mira sere claro tienes demasiadas imagenes fan art en tu perdil, discusión y no se si tienes en mas partes pero revisare, te pido por favor que me digas cuales dos vas a dejar para borrar todas las demas, te dare 3 dias para esto si no las borrare todas. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 09:59 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Es muy Sencillo, subiste Muchas imagenes Fanon que no son del manga y anime que solo se permiten dos y deven llevar el nombre de tu usuario, q estan prohibidas, con nombres indevidos, en incluso una imagen repetida, todo esto es Vandalismo y Bloquea asi q dedicate a leer las reglas y si vuelves a romper las reglas, me temo devere la proxima ves (que si sucede es la tercera) seras bloqueado 17:12 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Comentario de Blog Hola ^^ , soy Borja Uchiha , te he contestado al comentario de mi blog jeje , solo queria avisarte ya que decias que esperabas mi respuesta XD. Saludos¡¡¡ :D